Inner Thought, Hidden Pain
by Redwaters
Summary: Sometimes you have to get in the heads to see what pain lies inside. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, Raphie, and Leatherhead.
1. It's Not Fair

**Disclamier:** I like to write about them, but I don't own TMNT.

**It's Not Fair**

He sits upon the cliff, the light breeze toys with the ends of his bandanna.  
It is calm, peaceful, perfect for meditation.

His eyes are closed, his breathing right.  
Only one thing could ruin the tranquility.

_It's not fair._

The feeling starts in the pit of his stomach and is working its way up.  
But he strains to keep it in check.

_It's not fair._

It moves up into his chest, making him think of what it means.  
He's heard it often enough from his sibling rival,  
But he's never let it affect him…till now.

_It's not fair._

The feeling grips his heart like a vise.  
He'll never admit it, but understands how his brother feels.  
There have been times when he thought about.

_It's not fair._

It sits in his throat like a lump,  
Just like his thoughts sit in his head like a heavy weight.

There are no mates or lovers.  
There will be no children, no future generations.  
They are the only ones and when they are gone, that will be it.

_It's not fair._

He is like the sea, calm and soothing.  
But even the sea can become a raging storm.

IT'S NOT FAIR!

He cries out as he jumps to his feet and shakes his fist at the sky,  
Knowing that no amount of threatening will ever change…anything.

_Why can't there be some one like…me?_

_

* * *

A/N: After reading other people's stuff, I decided to do one of my own. Orginally I was going to do Raph, but seeing as I could never match up with other people's works I went with Leo.  
Hoped you like it._


	2. True Love

_A/N: Ok, at first it was just going to be a one shot thing, but then I started to come up with ones for the others. And if I don't get it out of me, I don't think I can concentrate anything else. By the way I changed the name, case anyone got confused.__**

* * *

**_

**True Love**

Cooped up in my lab,  
I'll think I'll hide,  
From what I don't want to feel.

If I stop…  
If I think…  
It will hurt,  
And I really don't want to.

I should have known,  
My one true love,  
Will always be…  
Technology.

Machines would never shrink from my touch,  
Or cringe from my looks,  
Or ask to be 'just friends'.

What a fool I was…  
How could I think…  
She would take a freak like me,  
Over a Neanderthal like him.

* * *

_A/N 2: I think you pretty much figured out that this on is in Don's POV. I don't know if the orignial comicbooks had this, but the new cartoons sort of had Don have a small crush on April. Hence where I got this idea from._


	3. Be A Part of It

**Be A Part of It**

Sometimes my jokes aren't funny,  
Because they are just an out,  
To hide what I sometimes feel,  
Deep inside.

I understand the mermaid,  
Who wanted to be human,  
And be a part of their world.

But there is no spell, no potion, no incantation,  
That will change me and make them accept me.

My Brothers will never understand my fascination,  
And my father will never accept my love for them.

* * *

_A/N: This came from the all the bios I've read on Mikey about his intrest in humans._


	4. Shared Feelings

**Shared Feelings**

I can see in their eyes,  
I can hear it in their voices,  
And I can feel it in their hearts.

But they are young.  
They don't understand,  
How unique they really are.

There is no one like them.

But perhaps…

That is why they feel the pain, the sorrow, and the loneliness  
I already know.

* * *

_A/N: Of course I had to have Splinter, though it might not sound like him (shrugs) I don't know. Maybe I' ll do Raph when I get the confidence to do so. Prephas I might even do Leatherhead._


	5. He Must Change

_A/N: Cookies for me, I did it. It took me a while, but I finally came up with a poem for Raphael. (I can't believe it._ 00;; ) _I just hope it's as good the others._**

* * *

**

He Must Change

_Madness…  
_It picks at his mind,  
It toys with heart.

_Hatred…  
_He can't hide from it,  
Cause it's all he knows.

_Anger…  
_He can't run from it,  
Cause it's who he is.

_Over come it…  
_If he doesn't it will eat him alive.

_Over come it…  
_It will destroy him.

_It could…  
_Split his family,

_It could…  
_Drive away his friends.

_It will…  
_Leave him with what he fears most.  
Leave him with what he hates the most.

…… being alone.


	6. What Mind Is Mine

**What Mind Is Mine**

Two minds in a single body.

One is humane, calm, intellectual.  
It fights to keep control.

The other is a beast, savage, destructive.  
It fights to gain control.

This is a fight that does not, cannot seem to end.  
A fight where winning is losing and losing is losing.

If the humanoid mind wins,  
It will mean tortures hours of eternal pain.  
The constant knowledge of where my family is,  
But having no way of being with them.

If the animal mind wins,  
It will kill me,  
Get me killed,  
Kill those around me.

I don't know what was done to cause this.  
I don't know what can be done to undo this.

For now,  
Hold my enemies away from me  
And my friends…even further.

* * *

_A/N: Leatherhead was kind of hard to think up, but eventually I got it the way that I wanted it. In the last verse I was writing the opposite of 'Hold yourfriends close and your enemies evencloser', I figured it would fit in with this poem._


End file.
